


On a Clear Day...

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsatisfying end to a chase on a hot summer's day means that Kiriwar and Gunji have to find another way to relieve some tension...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Clear Day...

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for [areyougame](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/)'s July 2015 session. Prompt was _Togainu no Chi, Kiriwar/Gunji: rooftop sex – So good, Jijii. Yeah, stop calling me that._ Big hugs to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Nitro+Chiral.

It was all over by the time Kiriwar reached the roof. Gunji was standing at the very edge of the building, looking down, and their prey, some two-bit loser who couldn’t forge a tag to save his life, was… Kiriwar whistled as he sized up the steep drop into an alleyway below. No way was he cleaning up that mess.

Still, job done. The oppressive heat in the city was starting to get to him and this was the perfect excuse to head back to the mansion and cool off. It hadn’t rained in Toshima in weeks, and the heat was getting to everyone. Targets were getting sloppy and too easy to catch, and Gunji… Kiriwar hadn’t thought it possible for him to be noisier or more annoying than he already was, but Gunji was proving that thought very wrong.

He’d become so good at blocking out Gunji’s insistent yammering, in fact, that he didn’t even realise his partner was speaking until Gunji was right in his face. “Hey, old man, go bring him back up here!”

“What? Don’t be an even bigger idiot, he’s not going to be much fun like that.” He scratched at the back of his neck with Mitsuko. Like hell was he going to go all the way down there just to drag what was left of the body back up again for that moron to claw up. 

“But it’s still moving!”

Kiriwar looked again. Maybe the body was still twitching, a little, but nothing could survive with a head that shape. Not for long, anyway. “You want it, get it yourself. I need a drink.”

A scraping noise filled the air as he tried to walk away, and he looked down to see Gunji’s claws hovering over Mitsuko. “The fuck? If you’ve scratched her…”

The claws dropped and Gunji’s head bumped Kiriwar’s shoulder as he pressed their bodies together, crotch rubbing insistently against Kiriwar’s hip. Fuck, he was hard. Kiriwar had to strain to hear what Gunji was mumbling into his shoulder. “Not done yet.”

Great. If Gunji was thinking with his dick, there was no way they’d be getting back any time soon. Kiriwar ran his tongue over one sharpened tooth. “Yeah? You gonna go down there and clean up after we’re done if I give you what you want?”

“Whatever you say, old man, just hurry up…”

He didn’t believe Gunji would do it, Gunji never kept his promises, but Kiriwar was rapidly becoming aware of how unsatisfied he was as well. Nothing like a chase without a kill to leave you with a hard-on that just wouldn’t quit. He could force Gunji to wait until they got back, but maybe giving Gunji what he wanted would save some him whining. Besides, the air up on the roof seemed cooler somehow, less thick. They’d have to go back down into the sweltering city streets anyway, maybe a little distraction would help his own mood a little.

Mind made up, Kiriwar grabbed Gunji’s face and tilted it upwards, exposing his neck so he could drag his teeth along the thick black lines covering it. “Stop talking.”

Kiriwar made a point of keeping Gunji’s hands away from his body, the last thing he needed was the idiot accidentally cutting his dick off. One hand kept Gunji’s wrists bound while the other grappled with his belts, eventually pulling them, and everything else, down to expose Gunji’s arse. Kiriwar had no idea why Gunji wore so many of the damn things, all he had to do was undo one buckle and he was ready to go.

It was easy enough to get Gunji on his hands and knees. Kiriwar didn’t bother with much preparation. A couple of fingers and some spit and he was normally good to go, probably got off on the pain. Besides, an investigative finger came away slick as he probed, so Gunji had obviously been playing with himself before they headed out.

He lined himself up with Gunji’s hole, ready to thrust in when Gunji squirmed out of the way and shook his head. “Wait. Fuck me so I can see it.”

“See what?”

He followed Gunji as he crawled right to the edge of the roof, where there was a perfect view of where the body had fallen. Kiriwar rolled his eyes - if the idiot wanted to risk falling off while getting fucked just so he could ogle a dead body, so be it. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. Roughly placing his hands on Gunji’s hips once again, he pushed forward, relishing the tight heat as Gunji’s body enveloped him. He was met with an enthusiastic bucking of hips in return, Gunji moaning and setting an uneven rhythm as he rocked backwards to meet Kiriwar’s thrusts. Gunij’s claws scraped against the stonework with every movement, revealing the grey concrete buried by years of filth.

It was almost pleasant this high up, far away from the overheated stench of the city. The sounds of Gunji’s moans filed his ears and all he could smell for once were the familiar scents of warm metal and fresh blood. Made a change from their usual alleyway trysts. Hell, he could almost get used to this.

“Unh… So good, old man.”

Kiriwar grabbed a fistful of Gunji’s hair and yanked his head back, the blond tips sticky with drying blood. “Stop calling me that.”

“Why not? It’s what you are!” 

“One day you’re going to say it once too often…” He let Gunji’s head drop and smacked him on the side of his arse, hard. Not that Gunji cared, simply letting out of his crazed laughs in response. 

Kiriwar started to thrust his hips harder, Gunji’s stream of babble quickly turning into incoherent moans at the rough treatment. This was always the best way to shut him up, and Kiriwar would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it as well. Gunji always knew just how to move, how to tighten that hot little hole of his in a way that left Kiriwar gasping. A few more violent thrusts and Kiriwar was seeing stars, grunting at the suddenness of his orgasm as he came. Gunji was still hard, but Kiriwar was happy to let him finish himself off, catching his breath as he watched Gunji work his cock, wet spots of come marking the concrete. As he finished, Gunji sprawled out on his back, showing no signs of wanting to move.

“Hey. Get up.” Kiriwar aimed a rough kick at Gunji’s side.

“Too tired… Hey, old man, carry me!”

“Nah. Too much like hard work.” Kiriwar grinned as he pulled out a cigarette. “Besides, you’ve got a body to clean up.”

“Ahhh, forget it. Shitty old man!” Gunji pushed past him and started stomping down the stairs, grumbling the whole time. 

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Kiriwar looked out over the city. He’d have to remember this place, might be a good spot to come slack off from time to time. For now though…

He turned and followed Gunji back down to the streets. After all, he still needed that drink.


End file.
